vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Night of the Comet
Vicki recovers in the hospital as Mystical Falls prepares for the passing of the comet. visits the Salvatore boarding house looking for and ends up meeting . At the festivities Elena and Stefan share their first kiss as Damon sets his sights on . Summary Mystic Falls prepares for a festival to celebrate the passing of a comet, Vicki is in the hospital recovering from Damon's attack. Stefan goes to the hospital and tries to use his abilities to make Vicki forget who attacked her, but his attempt is cut short when arrives. continues to struggle with his drug use and his feelings for Vicki. At a parent/teacher conference, Mr. Tanner warns a worried Aunt Jenna that Jeremy is in trouble and needs intervention. Elena goes to the Salvatore house to talk to Stefan, but finds Damon instead. Damon tells her about Stefan's past relationship with a girl named , and when Stefan arrives home, Elena is surprised that he seems upset to see her there. Meanwhile, Vicki's memory of the attack begins to come back to her and Damon uses his power of persuasion to make her forget what happened. Meanwhile, Elena realizes she has to tell Stefan how she feels about him and the two share their first kiss as the comet lights up the sky over Mystic Falls. Finally, Damon set his sights on Caroline. Plot Text in Bold and Italics are Diary entries. The episode start with an unidentified couple who are camping in the woods waiting to see a comet pass over, the boy says that he's going get something in the car. When he doesn't return the girl comes out of the tent only to see the boy's body up on the tree. She runs to the car only to find the doors locked. She then looks around and suddenly a figure jumps on her. Elena and Stefan wakes up while the voice over of Elena and Stefan starts This morning is different. There's change. I can sense it. Feel it. I'm awake. For the first time in a long time I feel completely and undeniably wide awake. ''For once I don't regret the day before it begins. I welcome the day'' because I know, I will see her again. I will see him again. For the first time in a long time, I feel good. Elena finishes getting ready for school and is met in the hallway by Jenna who is deciding what to wear for a guardian/teacher conference. Jenna comments on Elena’s uncharacteristically cheerful mood. Jeremy has left already, telling Jenna he had woodshop class, but instead has gone to look in on Vicki at the hospital, where the nurse tells him to come back later. Elena and Stefan exchange smiles in Mr. Tanner’s class as Mr. Tanner lectures about the comet that’s about to pass over Mystic Falls. Caroline and Bonnie walk through the hallway discussing Bonnie’s apparent witch lineage that Bonnie learned of from her grandmother. Jeremy searches the school grounds until he finds Tyler and quizzes him about Vicki’s recovery while trying to pick a fight and threatening to kill him if he hurts Vicki one more time. Matt and Elena walk outside while Matt tells Elena that Vicki should be released the next day but he still hasn’t heard from his mother. Matt is troubled because when asked about what attacked her in the woods, Vicki answered a vampire. Stefan, sitting alone at a nearby table, was listening to Elena and Matt’s conversation. He stays in place just long enough for Matt to point at Stefan and ask about Elena’s new relationship with him; Elena doesn’t want to hurt Matt, so she doesn’t answer his question. Matt goes back to the hospital and when Elena turns back to look at Stefan, he was gone. Jenna meets with Mr. Tanner to talk about Jeremy’s attendance record and he hints that Jeremy is likely taking drugs and questions Jenna’s suitability as a guardian which makes Jenna angry at Mr. Tanner. Matt and Stefan arrive at the hospital, but Matt reaches a hysterical Vicki first. As Matt looks for help, Stefan uses compulsion on Vicki to calm her down as well as alter her memories of the attack. Stefan attempts to leave the hospital without being seen, but Matt catches a glimpse of him as he skirts down the hallway. Matt follows Stefan as he enters a blood donation room which causes Stefan's face to change. As Matt enters the room, Stefan has already jumped out of the window. Bonnie, Caroline, and Elena sit at a table in front of the Mystic Grill and talk about Elena’s visit from Stefan the prior night - Caroline is skeptical of Elena’s assertion that all the pair did was talk. The chat with the other girls prompts Elena to go to Stefan’s house unannounced. Jeremy arrives home to find Jenna waiting on him with an “are you doing drugs” talk at the ready. Despite Jenna admitting to recreational use in the past, Jeremy blows her off and leaves the house. Vicki wakes at the hospital in a much-improved mood as she chats with Matt with no apparent memory of a vampire attack, instead she believes she was bitten by an unknown animal. Jeremy walks into the hospital room and Matt excuses himself. Upset at Jeremy’s arrival, Vicki tells Jeremy to back off until he reveals the fact that he’s the one who saved Vicki the night of the party. When her knock goes unanswered, Elena lets herself in to the Salvatore house and while she looks around the entryway, she finds herself face to face with a curious Damon. Elena stumbles over her words as she attempts to apologize for barging in the house. Damon introduces himself to a surprised Elena and mentions Stefan’s ex-girlfriend, Katherine, though Damon points out the Elena is just a rebound and that their relationship is doomed. Stefan arrives, clearly surprised to see Elena talking with Damon, and coolly escorts Elena from the house. Damon mocks Stefan’s attitude and wonders aloud if Stefan’s compulsion on Vicki will work because he’s not feeding properly. Damon says he wonders if Stefan’s afraid that they may be doomed to repeat the past. Elena rants to Jenna about Stefan’s apparent family issues. Still in the hospital, Vicki has a nightmare where she is attacked multiple times by Damon. The night of the comet’s appearance arrives and Bonnie and Elena walk the square passing out flyers while discussing Stefan’s lack of calls or texts. Elena seems irritated until she realizes she never even gave him that information. She seems ready to end the relationship before it really begins, and Bonnie says it sounds as if she’s giving up. Caroline spies a brooding Damon but when she approaches him, he disappears. Zach confronts Stefan about Damon’s continued presence and the danger he’s putting them all in and asks if the girl is really worth the risk. Jeremy meets Vicki in the Mystic Grill and gives her more pain pills; Tyler isn’t pleased to see the pair together. Night falls and the candlelight celebration begins - Matt lights Elena’s candle who passes her light on to Stefan. Stefan and Elena step away from the others and Stefan apologizes for his behavior the day before - she’s bothered by Stefan’s past with Katherine and his omission of Damon’s presence. Vicki sees Damon sitting in the bar and recognizes him. She goes to the restroom, downs a handful of pills, and is attacked by Damon. Jeremy goes into the Grill and asks if anyone has seen Vicki prompting an argument with Tyler who hints that Jeremy’s been “dealing.” As Matt leaves to look for his sister, Elena confronts Jeremy about his options - therapy, rehab, or talking with her. Matt searches the square for Vicki and sees Stefan. He warns Stefan that even though he’s not with Elena anymore, he’ll always be looking out for her. Hearing screams from Vicki, Stefan excuses himself and runs to the top of the building where Damon is threatening Vicki. Damon compels Vicki to make her believe Stefan was the one to attack her taunting Stefan’s choice of lifestyle again. Stefan asks if this was all about Damon trying to expose him but Damon answers that it for Stefan to remind him of his old self. Damon then compels Vicki to forget. Stefan asks what Damon is really up to which he responds "that's for me to know and for you to dot dot dot (...). Matt checks Vicki’s injury as he thanks Stefan for his help finding her. Bonnie gives Stefan Elena’s e-mail address and cell phone number but sees a vision when she touches his hand. Elena arrives home and finds Jenna searching Jeremy’s room for drugs while she questions her suitability as a guardian for Elena and Jeremy. Elena reassures Jenna and talks herself into going back to see Stefan. A crestfallen Jeremy watches a romantic moment between Tyler and Vicki. Walking alone to her car, Caroline senses she’s being followed - and she’s right - Damon appears at her car. Elena rings the bell at Stefan’s and they walk outside to watch the comet overhead. She admits to being scared earlier when she talked with Stefan since she’s not sure she’d survive if her world broke apart again. They discuss what they each would have written in their diaries if they’d had the chance. Stefan looks at Elena and says that this is reality right here. They share a tentative kiss followed by a more lingering one. Caroline is in bed with a guest, Damon, he looks up from kissing her stomach and changes into his vampire form before biting her. Characters thumb|300px|right|Promo Trailer Starring * Nina Dobrev as Elena Gilbert * Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore * Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore * Steven R. McQueen as Jeremy Gilbert * Sara Canning as Jenna Sommers * Katerina Graham as Bonnie Bennett * Candice Accola as Caroline Forbes * Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan * Kayla Ewell as Vicki Donovan * Michael Trevino as Tyler Lockwood Guest Starring * Chris William Martin as Zach Salvatore * Benjamin Ayres as William Tanner 'Co Starring' *Peyton Lee as Guy *Elizabeth Lynn Hingley as Girl Voiceovers : : Dear Diary. This morning is different. There's change.I can sense it. Feel it. : I'm awake. For the first time in a long time I feel completely and undeniably awake. : For once I don't regret the day before it begins. : I welcome the day. Both: Because I know... : I will see her again. : I will see him again. For the first time in a long time, I feel good. Quotes : : Oh! Do I look adult? As in respectfully parental? : : Hair up or down? (lifts hair) : Sexy stewardess, (Jenna lets go of her hair) boozy housewife. : Up it is. : : I feel good, which is rare, so I've decided to go with it. Fly free, walk on sunshine and all that stuff. : : I'm confused. Are you psychic or clairvoyant? : Technically, grams says I'm a witch. My ancestors were these really cool Salem witch chicks or something... Grams tried to explain it all but she was looped on the liquor so I kinda tuned out. Crazy family, yes. Witches, I don't think so. : : Feel free to conjure up the name and number of that guy from last night. : : Why didn't you just talk to him? : I don't know, I was drunk. : : I'm gonna kick your ass. : You know you keep saying it but when are you gonna actually do it? Because I vote for right here and right now. : : (about Vicki) Did she say what kind of animal it was that attacked her? : She said it was a vampire. :Mr. Tanner: As Jeremy's teacher I'm concerned. Alright, it's the third day of school and he's skipped six of his classes. :Mr. Tanner: And you're related to the family how? Mother's kid sister? :Mr. Tanner: Are there any other relatives in the picture? : I'm their sole guardian. Mr. Tanner: Could there be? :Mr. Tanner: It's an impossible job isn't it? Raising two teens? : It's been tough but no, it's not. Mr. Tanner: Wrong answer. It's an extremely impossible job, anything less and you're not doing it properly. : : It was an animal that attacked you. It came out of the night and jumped you. You blacked out, it's all you remember. [[Vicki Donovan|'Vicki']]: It's all I remember. : : Well, I was talking to Grams and she said the comet was a sign of impending doom. The last time it passed over Mystic Falls it was lots of death. So much blood and carnage it created a bed for paranormal activity. : Yeah, and then you poured Grams another shot and she told you about the aliens. : : You and Stefan talked. All night? : : Okay, it's easy. Girl likes boy, boy likes girl; sex. : Profound. : : I picked up dinner. Tacos. I had an urge for guacamole. : No, I'm good, thanks. : Eat anyway. It's a ruse, I wanna talk. :[[Vicki Donovan|'Vicki']]: Why are you here? : I just wanted to see how you were doing. [[Vicki Donovan|'Vicki']]: Did you see the look on Matt's face? That was suspicion. I don't want people to find out about us Jeremy. : Well you gotta get over that. [[Vicki Donovan|'Vicki']]: Tyler is finally showing some interest. : You have to get over that too. Do you see Mr. Concerned? (looks under bed) Tyler, are you under there? : : Why wouldn't I check on you, I'm the one who found you. [[Vicki Donovan|'Vicki']]: You are? : Yeah, I carried you out of the woods. [[Vicki Donovan|'Vicki']]: Thank you. : : I'm Damon, Stefan's brother. : He didn't tell me he had a brother. : Well, Stefan's not one to brag. : : Wow, this is your living room? : Living room, parlor, 70's auction. It's a little kitschy for my taste. : : I see why my brother's so smitten. It's about time. For a while there I never thought he'd get over the last one. Nearly destroyed him. : : You say it like every relationship is doomed to end. : I'm a fatalist. : : You know, I should break out the family photo albums, or some home movies. But, I have to warn you, he wasn't always such a looker. : : (whistles) Great gal, she's got spunk. : : Let me guess: hospital? : Someone had to clean up your mess. : Well, were you successful? Did the powers of persuasion work? : : How long was Elena here? : What are you afraid, Stefan? Scared we may be doomed to repeat the past? : : What kind of game are you playing, Damon? : Guess you'll just have to wait and see, won't you? : : Wait ‘till you date a guy with mommy issues. Or cheating issues. Or amphetamine issues. : : At least I put myself out there. : Is that what your calling it? : : (about Damon) He wants to make my life miserable, it's how he enjoys his. :[[Vicki Donovan|'Vicki']]: I hurt. : Well the doctor gave you something didn't he? [[Vicki Donovan|'Vicki']]: The kid stuff. Nothing with an "o" in it. : (hands her some pills'') Knock yourself out. Literally.'' : : You know that comet. It's been traveling across space for thousands of years. All alone. : Yeah, Bonnie says it's a "harbinger of evil". : : You seem to spend a lot of time apologizing. : I have a lot to apologize for. : : (about Katherine) She broke your heart. : That was a long time ago. : When you lose someone it stays with you. Always reminding you of how easy it is to get hurt. : : We met and we talked. And it was epic. But then the sun came up and reality set in. :[[Vicki Donovan|'Vicki']]: I know you. : Well that's unfortunate. : : You slept with Vicki Donovan? I mean, Vicki Donovan slept with you? : There's no way. : And I didn't even have to force her into it. : : Look, I'm sick of the tough love speech, Jer, it's clearly having no impact. : You and Jenna, between the two of you it's enough already. : We can stop if you want. Send you to a therapist where you'll be forced to deal with it, or to rehab where you'll sit in group and tell some stranger how you let your life fall apart, or you could talk to me. : I vote for none of the above. : : You know, Elena and I have know each other a long time. I know we're not together right now but I look out for her. I'll always look out for her. : : (to Vicki) I'm not gonna drop you. : : (after Stefan jumps to the top of a tall building) Not bad, have you been eating bunnies? : : Stefan Salvatore did this to you. [[Vicki Donovan|'Vicki']]: Stefan Salvatore did this to me. : He's a vampire; a vicious, murderous, monster. : : Your choice of lifestyle has made you weak. A couple of vampire parlor tricks? That's nothing compared to the that you could have. That you now need. But you could change that. Human blood, gives you that. : : You can feed and make her forget or you can let her run screaming "vampire" through the town square. : : (to Stefan) I want you to remember who you are. : : You know what? Let her go. Let her tell everyone vampires have returned to Mystic Falls. Let them chain me up and drive a stake through my heart because at least I'll be free of you. :[[Vicki Donovan|'Vicki']]: I took some pills man. I'm good. : : It's good to be home. I think I might stay a while. This town could use a bit of a wake up call, don't you think? : : What are you up to, Damon? : That's for me to know and you to dot dot dot. : : Ever notice how the druggies are the biggest attention whores? : : (after Bonnie has another vision) Yeah, she kind of wigs out, it's her thing. : : Jer? : Nope, it's me; the hypocrite patrol. I've become my own worst night mare, the authority figure. : : What brought this on? : Your ass hat of a history teacher shamed me good yesterday. : You got Tannered. Been there. : : "Discover the impossible, Ms. Sommers." Got it, thanks, like I didn't know I was screwing up. : : I can't do it. I'm gonna say or do the wrong thing and he's gonna get worse and it's gonna be my fault... It's impossible. : : Cocky, much? : Very much. : : I got home tonight, planning on doing what I always do; write in my diary like I have been since my mom gave me one when I was ten. So I get everything out, every feeling and it all goes in this little book I hide on the second shelf behind this really hideous ceramic mermaid, but then I realized I'd be writing things I should probably tell you. : What would you write? : I would write "Dear Diary. Today I convinced myself it was okay to give up. Don't take risks. No drama, now is just not the time." But my reasons aren't reasons, they're excuses. All I'm doing is hiding from the truth and the truth is... I'm scared, Stefan. I'm that if I let myself be happy for even one moment the world's just gonna come crashing down and I don't know if I can survive that. : Do you wanna know what I would write? "I met a girl. We talked. It was epic. Then the sun came up and reality set in," well this is reality, right here. Gallery niteofthecomet1.JPG|Elena and Stefan at the front of the boarding house. 102.jpg|Damon and Elena sees Stefan. normal_SR0742_VD101b_0422.JPG|Stefan talking to Elena. normal_SR0742_VD101b_0213.JPG|Elena and Damon meet for the first tine. normal_SR0742_VD101b_0200.JPG|Stefan catches Damon talking to Elena. normal_SR0742_VD101b_0255.JPG|Damon talks about Stefan to Elena. normal_SR0742_VD101b_0030.JPG|Damon tells Elena about Katherine (Stefan's ex). normal_SR0742_VD101b_0012.JPG|Elena goes inside the Salvatore's boarding house for the first time. normal_SR0742_VD101b_0072.JPG|Elena, Stefan and Damon. normal_SR0742_VD101b_0088.JPG|Stefan in his home. normal_SR0742_VD101b_0124.JPG|Damon and Elena talking about Katherine. normal_SR0742_VD101b_0100.JPG|Stefan and Damon. normal_VD102a_0459.JPG|Stefan, Damon and Vicki on the roof top. normal_VD102a_0599.JPG|Damon pushes Vicki in front of Stefan. normal_VD102a_0477.JPG|Vicki freaking out. normal_VD102a_0565.JPG|Vicki panicking, Stefan stoping her. normal_VD102a_0497.JPG|Stefan and Damon arguing. normal_VD102a_0103.JPG|Elena, Bonnie and Caroline at Mystic Grill. normal_notcelenadamon.jpg|Elena and Damon normal_VD102a_0159.JPG|Bonnie and Caroline talking to Elena. normal_stefandamonroof2.jpg|Stefan and Damon on the roof top. normal_stefandamonroof3.jpg|Stefan and Damon looking at Vicki (who is on the floor freaking out). normal_scstefandamon.jpg|Damon and Stefan looking at Vicki. Cultural References *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Night_of_the_Comet Night of the Comet], a 1984 zombie apocalypse B-movie. *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wuthering_Heights Wuthering Heights], Emily Brontë's only novel, originally published under the pseudonym Ellis Bell. Soundtrack Trivia * This episode had 3.78 millions viewers in USA. 102 102